


The Webs

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F, Female Jesse because I feel like it, First fanfic plz don’t judge, I really love Jetra, Lots of cuddles :3, after season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story takes place after Jesse runs off with Petra and the end of season 2 Minecraft Story Mode.Petra really wants to talk to Jesse about something on her mind, but she never gets the chance. Battles with monsters keep popping up when she thinks it’s all over and can finally voice everything that has been troubling her.After everything that has happened, what with the fight against Romeo and nearly losing her best friend, Jesse refuses to let anything bad happen to Petra while she is around. She ends up actively searching for battles so she can become a better fighter and come to Petra’s aid whenever she was needed.These actions cause Jesse to release a horrible beast that has been long forgotten by everyone. Not even the Witherstorm prepared the two friends for what this creature was going to unleash.





	1. Another battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it may not be that good. I just really want to fulfill my dreams of Petra and Jesse together even for a little bit.
> 
> Enjoy :3

“Jesse, look out!”, Petra shrieked while she unsheathed her sword startling Lluna, and dashed forward. A black haired girl in an iron chest plate standing nearby heard the warning and quickly turned around, just in time to see a creeper staring at her in the face and letting out a familiar hissing noise and giving flashes of white, a warning that everyone knows they must take seriously. She hopped back a safe distance and grabbed her own sword, an enchanted iron one. She struck at the creeper, knocking it back two blocks.

“Move back Jesse! I got this!”, Petra leaped in front of her friend, startling her a little, and plunged the point of her sword into the creeper’s chest. It hissed and fell to the ground in an instant, disappearing in a puff of smoke. All that was left of it was a pile of gunpowder.

“Thanks Petra, didn’t see that”, Jesse said to the redhead with a grin. She can always count on Petra to get her out of a pickle.  
“That’s the last one?”.

“Yep. We sure did get all the mobs tonight. How much string did you get? Those’ll be pretty useful”. Petra wondered to Jesse as she re-sheathed her sword, whom she calls Miss Butter. Jesse put her own sword away and started searching through her inventory.

“Hmm. I got fifteen string and half a stack of bones. Oh! And one stack of rotten flesh!”. She said this as she took these items out of her inventory and placed them in the chests attached to Lluna’s saddle. The llama snorted.

“That’s good”, Petra grinned. “We should probably rest now, all the fighting made me pretty hungry”. Jesse nodded. And so the three friends started walking out of the dark oak woods where their battle was held. They had earlier found a small mountain and they decided it would be a good place to spend the night. And so, with the power of fast forwarding, they had dug a small cave into the mountain and covered the entrance with cobblestone and a door, and there was a bit of a struggle trying to get Lluna inside (“Come help me Petra, she spat at me in the eye!) but they managed. After they all got inside, they started cooking the beef using a furnace they brought with them on the journey.

There was silence for a minute before Petra decided to start talking.

“Hey Jesse? I never really said this, but thanks for coming along with me. These things are a lot better when you do it with someone else.”

Jesse looked up with surprise and stared at Petra for a few seconds, before a wide grin spread across her face.

“No problem! It’s what friends do after all.”

Yeah... friends... Petra thought with a smile. She and Jesse had been pretty good friends for a while and would do many things together, even when it was obvious that the Order of the Stone was falling apart faster than it came together. She felt very happy when she saw Jesse running towards her from the entrance of Beacontown telling her to wait up. She wouldn’t tell anyone, but it was probably the best day of Petra’s life. She didn’t think the adventures would be half as good if she had to do it alone.

“You’re enjoying this, right?”, the redhead asked. “You don’t have any doubts or wondering what’s going on back home?” The two girls looked at each other for second, with Petra trying to hide her nervousness.

“I don’t have any doubts Petra”, Jesse finally said with a shy smile, “Leaving Beacontown, going adventuring with you, was the best decision I have ever made. The more I think about it, I don’t even want to go back. Don’t get me wrong, Beacontown is a great place where creativity is everywhere you look, but it’s nice to take a break from the chaos. It’s just the two of us doing what we want and learning new things.”

Petra realised that she tensed up a bit while Jesse was talking, she relaxed her shoulders when she heard the last sentence.

“You really feel that way?”, she asked. Her friend nodded. Lluna nudged her nose against Jesse’s shoulder with a grunt, earning her a scratch behind the ears. 

There was more talking through the night before everyone nodded off one by one. First, Lluna. Then Jesse decided to go to sleep because she wanted to get up early to explore a mesa biom she spotted earlier that day. It was just Petra lying awake and staring at the ceiling of their little shelter. Jesse had her head on Lluna’s back and was rising and falling with every breath Lluna took. 

Petra couldn’t help but notice how freaking cute it looked.

 

***

 

Something soft and wet nudged against Petra’s face, waking her up. She opened her eyes to see Lluna staring at her face and letting out a grunt of dissatisfaction. 

“Fine. I’ll let you out.” She huffed as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and pushed away the llama’s face with the other. She opened the door allowing Lluna to trot outside and nibble at the emerald green grass growing near the shelter. Petra sat down on rock a nearby with her eyes closed and breathed in the fresh morning air, while keeping an ear out for the llama’s bleats and making sure she doesn’t wander off too far. It was a chilly morning and dew clung to the grass looking like sparkly gems. Three chickens were standing nearby and pecking at the grass. The winds brushed through the trees making a rustling sound.

The soft clucking of the chickens and the cool breeze made Petra feel relaxed and blissful. She almost fell asleep again.

Suddenly, a loud noise rang through the air bringing Petra back to her senses. Her eyes snapped open as she instinctively reached for her sword. The sound came again, it was the sound of someone shouting out in anger, along with the hiss of a spider. The girl’s heart thumped in her chest as she looked around to see where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be from the dark oak woods she was in last night. But who would go there this early in the mor-

Petra stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to face the entrance of the cave where she was sleeping, and realisation started to sink in. Her eyes were as wide as compasses.

“Where’s Jesse?!”


	2. A new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra notices that Jesse hasn’t been acting like her usual self lately.

Petra ran like the wind towards the sound that was coming from the woods. Her legs were pumping and her breath came in ragged gasps. She looked around to see if she could find the source of the noise, when she heard the shriek of a familiar battle cry and the hiss of several spiders. This made Petra run ever faster. 

The warrior arrived in a small clearing in the woods and stopped dead in her tracks. She could see a group of ten spiders crowding around a small cobblestone tower at the edge of the clearing, and on top of that building was Jesse, who was holding a stack of cobblestone in one hand and thrashing and the sea of spiders with her sword in the other hand. Thinking quick, Petra grabbed Miss Butter and started running towards Jesse. She then stabbed her sword through the belly of the closes spider to her, which then turned red and disappeared in a puff of smoke and a shriek of agony. Seeing that one of their comrades has been killed, three of the spiders went to chase after Petra while the other six stayed to deal with Jesse.

She saw the moment she needed where most of her enemies were distracted, and Jesse leaped down from her island of safety, slamming her heel into the head of one spider; killing it instantly, and stabbing a second one. Petra killed the three spiders running after her and ran over to help Jesse with the other four.

Once the battle was over and the adrenaline has stopped pumping through Petra, she fixed an accusing state on Jesse, who was looking at her feet and not saying anything.

“What the hell was that Jesse?”, Petra huffed. “Do you have any idea what would have happened if I never went to look for you? Why did you fight the spiders in the first place? You know they won’t attack you during the day, you should have left them alone!”. The words tumbled out of Petra’s mouth, about how worried she has been when she found out that Jesse wasn’t in the cave that morning. 

Jesse remained silent, and suddenly felt the need to stare at a chicken standing three blocks away. Petra sighed. She wasn’t being fair on her friend, she shouldn’t shout at her.

“Look, just forget about it.”, she said, her voice softening a little. “Just remember to warn me before you run off on your own okay?”

Jesse raised her eyes to meet Petra’s, and came to realise how much Petra cares about her safety.

“I’m sorry I worried you like that Petra...”, she mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Petra said with a smile, “we should probably pack up and move on. You still wanna check out that mesa biom?”

 

***

 

The friends packed their equipment away into the chests on Lluna’s saddle and set off back into the oak woods once more. The sun was shining through the leaves and leaving bright patches on the grass. Most of the trip was in the cool shade of the trees, so the three had quite a relaxing walk; picking mushrooms growing on rocks and defeating the occasional zombie that got in their way. All in all, it was a pleasant change to what they would usually do on adventures like these. Petra was walking beside Lluna and absent-mindedly stroking her neck. She was watching Jesse walking two blocks in front of her with her sword out and searching through every shadow and crevis she could find. Petra frowned a little. 

Jesse had been acting like this for a while after they left Beacontown, looking around and scanning the area as they travelled from point A to point B and pounces on the first mob she notices. This wasn’t like Jesse, the sweet strong Jesse who would do anything to help her friends in need. Petra appreciated her recent love for battles, but sometimes she felt like her friend was jumping head first into fights without a plan or even thinking about the outcome. Sometimes Petra could only defeat one or two monsters in an entire battle while Jesse would kill the others at the expense of her own health. 

Now, with the girl walking in the deadly silence actively looking for battles with a determined, almost paranoid look on her face, deeply concerned Petra. So she decided to speak up.

“Hey Jesse!”, she called out. Jesse jumped a little and turned her head to face the redhead, loosening her grip on her sword a bit. “You really should relax a bit, this is the most peaceful we have ever been. You should take advantage of that.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Really”, Jesse replied and went back to searching for mobs. Petra’s frown deepened. There was definitely something wrong. She sighed and kept walking. The friends kept travelling for another hour, and the atmosphere had dropped from peaceful and cheerful to melancholy and awkward. It was a bit before Lluna pricked up her ears and started snorting to get the girl’s attention. Jesse stopped and turned around with a curious look on her face. 

“What is it girl?”, she asked the llama, “Did you sense something?” Lluna twisted her head towards a group of hills not so far away from where they were, and then stared expectingly at the two girls. 

“Alright then, lead the way Lluna.”, Petra said, giving the animal a pat on the neck, signalling that she was free to walk wherever she wanted. She immediately took off towards the hills, bleating excitedly along the way. Jesse and Petra were in hot persuit.

“What...do you...think she...found?” Jesse puffed as she tried to catch up with the runaway Llama. Her sword was put back into her inventory.

“Don’t...know...”, Petra replied. She had a wide smile on her face, knowing that if Lluna was so interested in something it means it must be important. Lluna is a treasure hunting llama after all. 

When she was getting closer to the hills, Lluna slowed down to a trot so her friends could catch up to her.

“That Llama sure can run”, laughed Jesse. She reached out her hand and gave Lluna two hard pats on the back which was signaling to the animal that she had to slow down and follow Jesse and Petra. They arrived at the hills and immediately started searching. There was nothing obvious, but the one thing the friends have learned during their adventuring days, is that nothing important just sits there out in the open. It took half an hour before Petra piped up. She had found something.

“It seems to be a small crack in the stone”, she said as Jesse kneeled down beside her. 

“Should we use our pick axe to destroy the block and see if it helps?”, she asked.

“Seems like the only thing we can do”, Petra nodded and pulled out an iron pick axe from her inventory and started whacking at the stone. After the fifth time hitting the block, it cracked and fell to the floor. Sitting in the gap, was a small grey blob with spikes sticking out of its back. 

“Silverfish! Kill it quick before there’s more!”, Jesse yelled and pulled out her sword. She swung it down at the monster and defeated it in one hit. Petra picked up the stone that was hovering on the ground and examined it closely.

“Just what I thought, stone monster egg. Creates silverfish when destroyed.”, she said. Both of the girls looked into the hole they made, it seemed to lead into a small cave.

“We can only assume that the rest of the stone is monster eggs too”, Petra went on. “There is a big enough hole for us to crawl in and check this weird cave out.”

“Wait, you’re not saying we’re going in there right?” Jesse stared at Petra with surprise. Petra grinned.

“C’mon Jesse, where’s your sense of adventure? We could be the first to have seen this place!”. Jesse looked down into the hole. It seemed alright to her, they just needed to put down some torches and keep their eyes peeled for any danger. They should also avoid breaking any stone so they wouldn’t release any silverfish. She didn’t want any harm to come to Petra.

“Alright then, we’ll go. There must be some cool treasure down there if Lluna desperately wanted to come here.”

“That reminds me... LLUNA! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!”, Petra shouted at the llama, who bleated loudly in reply. “Alright, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect me to post all the time or have a specific time for me to have a new chapter out.  
> Just please be patient and enjoy the new chapters when they do come out.
> 
> In the meantime, what do you think will happen next in the story?
> 
> Thanks!  
> -UnicornsAreFish789


End file.
